The present invention relates to a liquid and/or gas sealed metallic receptacle. In particular, the invention relates to a molded insert and lead wires for a sealed metallic receptacle.
Electrical connectors which are liquid and/or gas sealed are known in the art having metallic shells which receive an insert which includes lead wires and contacts. The insert is surrounded by a metallic shell. In order to seal the electrical connector, the back of the receptacle is potted with epoxy. The potting of the back of the receptacle seals the electrical connector so that there is no leakage of liquid or gas. The use of potting materials to seal the connector is time consuming and does not always provide a leak-proof seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sealed receptacle which is easily assembled and provides for a completely leak-proof connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sealed receptacle having an insert which may be press fit into a shell.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector which contains as few parts as possible for ease of assembly and to lower manufacturing costs.